


Some Random HQ AU’s

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: So i wanted to write some random aus that i know ill never commit to full fics. Stick around if you want, please. :D
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Hahahaha, no.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltair/gifts).



I dont wanna write tonight so ill write tomorrow, please hang here for a while also if you want any of these random and dumb au’s to be full fics please let me know. I will do it because i wish to be a nice writer who does things their readers ask of them. Im sorry that this chapter is this, also side note: there might be some ABO in this, if you is uncomfy with that i will let you know in the notes so you can skip it. Alright, have a nice day/night.

Last thing: if you have stumbled across this at 3am, pretty please go to bed, i dont know you but i care about you and your wellbeing so please sleep. Alright now ima go, goodbye.


	2. A son of Ares walks into his cabin, looking for advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son of war named Kyoutani has fully settled into camp, has a few friends, his cabinmates like him, etc. But there’s one problem. A certain son of Aphrodite has his full attention. He wants to know how to be with him but there’s only some people he can ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ This is the first au i wanted to explore and the only one i might wanna stretch into a full fic. Basically Kyoutani is a lovestruck idiot, Yahaba is less of an idiot but also lovestruck and both go to their half siblings for advice. Also P.S this was inspired by my fav IwaOi fic to date: When Two Sons of war collide by Voltair, its so good but it does get a lil spicy. This is the chapter gifted to them.

He’s so _pretty_. With his ~~pretty~~ dumb hair and FUCK HE SAW HIM. Kyoutani is the son of Ares, newly claimed. He was practically claimed the second he got to camp. He’s been settled in, with his cabin mates, with the other campers. Yeah, but there’s one thing he can’t get out of his mind. That ~~pretty~~ stupid son of Aphrodite, his name is Yahaba Shigeru, he’s been told. When he got to camp, he was a crowd favorite, pretty, smart, and people immediately trying to court him. He needed advice, he couldn’t go to Aphrodite kids, they love gossip and would probably tell Yahaba. Who the hell does he- wait. Iwaizumi is already in a relationship, so is Bokuto ( _how?)_ Hell, even Tanaka is dating that son of Poseidon(spoiler alert: totally Ennoshita). He could ask them, that might be a recipe for disaster but holy shit he wants to talk to that boy.

”Hey Kyoutani.”

The whole cabin resounded in “HEY KYOUTANI~” He hated that they did that, fuck they were annoying. 

“I need your help.”

”WHAAAAT? The mad-dog is looking for advice?”

”Don’t call me that.”

”Mad-dog. Alright, but you’d never come to us for advice so this is probably important-ish.”

”You three,” he points to the three he knows are already in relationships, “How the hell do i date a guy?”

”OOOoooo~ Mad-Dog wants our advice on L O V E?” “OYA OYA?” “Guys chill.”

And then as if it was planned, simultaneously, they all said,

”So who is it?”

”A boy from Aphrodite.”

”Well now.” “Aphrodite?” “Never woulda pegged you for that.” 

“Well, whatever. He’s cute, and his personality is shittaly nice.”

”Alright. Well, i’m probably your best bet when it comes to getting a guy. Not these idiots, they didn’t confess.”

”TO BE FAIR, IWAIZUMI YOU DIDN’T REALLY CONFESS EITHER.”

”YEAH, YOU JUST MADE A COMMENT ABOUT USHIWAKA’S HICKEYS ON HIM AND HOW THEY WEREN’T YOURS.”

”Ok, fair, but that’s still more than you two did combined.”

”OK HOLD UP-“

* * *

Meanwhile in the Aphrodite Cabin: (because i dont want to write a fight/iwa giving advice.)

”Shigeru! Hey!” “What do you need?” “He needs love advice, i can tell.”

”Ok you’re not wrong there.”

”OOOOOO~ Guy or Girl? What cabin are they in? Have you two talked to each other much?”

“Guy, Ares, kinda.”

”Last question: Is he hot?”

”To me? Fuck yes.”

”Do you know his name?”

”Kyoutani, Kyoutani Kentarou.”

”Oh you’re right, he is hot.”

”RIGHT-“

* * *

The campfire singalong came around and from across the campfire, they’re watching each other. Fire filled eyes on both ends, both ones wanting and if they were less dense they would see that the other was interested. But they were dense.

”Hey, Kyoutani.”

”Hey, Yahaba.”

”Sooo, do you wanna maybe, uh, hang out sometime?”

”My cabin is free.”

”Oh! Uh, alright yeah that works.”

* * *

”HOLY FUCK-“ Kyoutani is dying on the ground of laughter. “YOU’RE THE ONE THAT DID THAT?!” “HEY, IT WAS A BET. At least i made my money.””Alright fair but like, really dude?””Oh Fuck off.”

”Wanna play 20 questions?”

”I mean, sure.”

* * *

“I don’t think this is how 20 questions works.”

”Answer the fucking question, Kyoutani.”

”Yes, I’m gay.”

”Aight, cool. I don’t care by the way, i’m also gay.”

”Do you like anyone? Like, do you have a crush on anyone?”

”I mean, it’s not really a crush anymore, its a full on blown thing now. Alright same question to you.”

”I have the same answer so.”

”Ah, ok.”

* * *

The night went on, answering questions, they went far past 20. They were dense but they weren’t so dense that they couldn’t tell that their talking had totally become flirting.

”Oh fuck OFF.”

”Uh, how about no?”

”I don’t like my voice, even if other people think it’s nice.”

”Can i hear you sing?”

”I- No.”

”Oh come on~ Please?”

”FINE. What song?”

”Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

It wasn’t nice, it was _beautiful._ Is he great at everything he does? It was a song from a western musical, he didn’t know what the song was, but it seemed to have a lot of meaning to Yahaba. He sat and listened and when he was finished,

”Holy fuck.”

”I KNOW, It’s bad.”

”Bad? Are you deaf? That’s the best singing i’ve literally ever heard, and my mom knew a lot of musicians.”

”Hehe, thanks.”

”What’s wrong?”

”What’d you mean?”

”Something is wrong, in your head or something.”

”No just, i think i realized something.”

”Which is?”

”I think i figured out who your crush is.”

FUCK. FUCK FUCK. ABORT ABORT MISSION.

”Uh, yeah?”

”I like you, too. God we’re kinda dumb aren’t we?”

”Yeah, wait what?”

”...”

”You like me too?”

”IDIOT! Of course I do!”

”Uh, Alright so, what are we?” 

“That depends, are you going to hurry up and kiss me already?”

”If you’ll shut your damn mouth i could.”

* * *

Needless to say, Yahaba got that kiss, and many others. The other Ares kids got back from pranking the Dionysus twins and they were both very happy for Kyoutani and inspecting Yahaba to see what he was like.

”BRO THAT WAS SO GOOD RIGHT?”

“LIKE RIG- HOLY SHIT!”

”GET IT KYOUTANI!!”

”What the hell? Shit.”

”These are...”

”My cabin mates.”

”Oooo~ so you’re the boy that’s had the Mad-Dog head over heels?”

”Mad-Dog?”

”Shut up.”

”I think i’m going to like these guys.”

”That, would be good.”

”Sons of Ares, My name is Yahaba Shigeru. Kyoutani’s boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the inspiration fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927812?view_adult=true 
> 
> Yall are great, please keep reading. <3


End file.
